Blue Beetle
'Blue Beetle(Finn Mertens) '''is the main protagonist of the series ''Adventure Time and the superhero in FusionFall Heroes. Personality Blue Beetle seems to have a relaxed, mellow attitude when it comes to simple missions. His teammates find him odd because he appears to talk and argue with himself on many occasions, when it is actually the Blue Beetle Scarab interacting with him. He dislikes the Scarab's artificial intelligence, and is constantly at odds with it, and reacted favorably when Red Knight called it an "inner demon". He disagrees with its suggestions on most occasions, as it finds lethal courses of action preferable to capture and restraint. After being released from Reach control, he and the Blue Beetle Scarab come to an understanding. Physical appearance He is a Caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a red shirt with a white lab coat and grey pants. He also has his ID card hanging around his neck. Finn Mertens is a lean muscular teenage male with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears casual clothing: sweatshirts, t-shirts and jeans. As Blue Beetle, he resembles an insect in a blue full-body suit, exactly like his namesake. He can extend two large wings behind his back and can transform his limbs into various tools and weapons. Background As shown that Finn appears to have been abandoned in the woods during infancy. He reveals that he made "boom boom" (Finn's word for defecation) on a large leaf and fell on it. He lay there crying until Jake's parents, Joshua and Margaret, rescued him from the wilderness and brought him to their home. They raised him alongside Jake, who, along with Jermaine, became Finn's adopted brother. It is revealed that Finn knows nothing of his human parents. Finn states that Jake told him that he originated from a cabbage as a joke. However, Finn later learns about his biological father, The Lich, in the episode "Aren't you cold." Powers and abilities Finn possesses no known superhuman powers. He relies entirely on the Blue Beetle armor he wears. * Bilingualism: Finn can speak English and Spanish, and mixes elements from both in his speech. * Intelligence: Finn is a registered scientist in Dexlabs. Equipment Blue Beetle wears an alien Scarab, passed on by the previous Blue Beetle Ted Kord, that grants him a number of powers. He often converses with its artificial intelligence. * Construction: The suit is able to construct certain objects, such as staples and Reach-tech Eggs through nanotechnology. * Durability: The suit has protected Finn from the deleterious effects of being stomped on—twice—by the Appellaxian Golem. The scarab also calculated that it could possibly survive the bomb blast that destroyed Mount Justice. * Energy blasts: The suit can transform parts of the armor into a sonic cannon or plasma cannon. The suit can also transform the chest into a larger plasma cannon. * Flight: The suit can sprout translucent wings, enabling him to fly, but they do not flap like real wings; instead they stay in one place. The suit also has additional rocket boosters. * Holo-projection: The suit can generate holographic images. * Sensors: The suit has a variety of sensor systems. It is capable of producing scanner units that can be used to detect the presence of people in buildings. The Scarab also has passive sensors that can monitor other people's physiology which, along with voice analysis, allows it to tell when a person is lying or being truthful, or has hostile intentions. * Super strength: The suit grants Blue Beetle enhanced strength, allowing him to knock down powerhouses like Tuppence Terror and Superboy. * Technology interface: The suit is capable of manipulating Reach technology upon contact and altering its functions. This extends to the abilty to link with other scarabs through tendrils, allowing attempts to reset or destroy the other scarab. This is not without risk, as such attempts can be resisted and even reversed. * Transformation: The suit can change into different forms. Examples of his transformations are a sonic cannon, battering ram, staple gun, a lockpick, maces, drills, scythe blades, and a plasma cannon. * Translation: The suit has demonstrated the ability to translate Krolotean and Reach languages, as well as Earth languages like Japanese. Weaknesses New God technology: The Scarab has stated that it isn't compatible with technology from Apokolips or New Genesis being unable to even scan it. Magic: When hit by Atlantean magic at close range, the armor could not maintain its structure. Category:Characters Category:Founding Members __FORCETOC__ Category:Males